Orthogonally Frequency-Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”) may be used in digital television, wireless local area networks, and cellular networks, among other applications. In the United States, a cable network compliant with Docsis 3.0 used a single carrier quadrature amplitude modulation (“QAM”) scheme that consumed all available spectrum. However, digital video broadcasting in other countries have used OFDM. A next generation of cable networks in the United States may be compliant with Docsis 3.1, which specification adds in using multi-carrier OFDM.
Accordingly, it would be useful and desirable to provide more flexibility in data delivery to exploit OFDM in a cable network.